Conventional methods and processes used for extracting legume protein isolates and concentrates include alkaline extraction and acid precipitation or ultrafiltration (wet process) and air classification (dry process). The quality of the legume protein compositions produced by these methods is directly dependent on the operating conditions used to prepare them. Application of an acidic, alkaline or neutral extraction process directly influences functional properties, e.g., the gelling, foaming or emulsifying properties of the protein compositions obtained, which makes the resulting protein compositions unsuitable for certain applications. It may therefore be necessary to modify the protein compositions so as to confer desired properties in the context of food applications.
Use of plant-based proteins such as soy and pea as animal protein substitutes have garnered increasing attention largely as consumers seek alternatives to conventional animal-based products, however, replicating functional properties while removing off-flavors are still challenges that need to be addressed.
What is needed, therefore, is a method and composition for producing purified plant protein isolates that exhibit one or more desired functional properties including replicating one or more desired organoleptic properties suitable for various applications. Disclosed herein are methods addressing the limitations of the current art.